startrekalternaterealityfandomcom-20200213-history
James T. Kirk
| species = Human | residence = | education = | affiliation = United Federation of Planets | profession = Starfleet Officer | rank = Captain | father = George Kirk (d. 2233) | mother = Winona Kirk | siblings = George Samuel Kirk | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = Peter Kirk (nephew) Frank (uncle) Aurelan Kirk (sister-in-law) | actor = Chris Pine | appearances = 4 films, 2 games, 4 novels, 42 comics }} Captain James Tiberius Kirk (born January 4, 2233) is a 23rd century Human Federation starfleet officer, known for his encounters with Nero, the Gorn species and Khan Noonien Singh. Born in space, Kirk was raised on Earth, in Iowa, where he eventually met Captain Christopher Pike, who inspired him with tales of George Kirk, giving him the initiation to join Starfleet. Biography Early life James T. Kirk was the son of Starfleet officer George Kirk, first officer of the USS Kelvin and his wife Winona Kirk. He was born aboard the Kelvin''s' medical shuttle no. 37, in the middle of an attack on the ''Kelvin by the Narada, a 24th century Romulan mining vessel commanded by Nero. Winona had been evacuated from the badly damaged Kelvin along with the crew and gave birth to James while George died piloting the Kelvin into the Narada. Kirk was named James Tiberius after Winona's father and George's father. Kirk was raised in Iowa, in Midwestern North America, on Earth. His mother remarried. In his youth, Kirk was a bit of a rebel, even stealing his stepfather's 1965 Chevy Corvette convertible and driving it into a quarry. As Kirk grew up, he had no sense of belonging and by 2255, he was a rebel who had found himself on the wrong side of the law on more than one occasion. While visiting a bar near the Riverside Shipyard, Kirk met and began flirting with a Starfleet cadet named Nyota Uhura. Although she was annoyed by Kirk's advances, Uhura was surprised that Kirk knew details of her field of study. Moments later, Kirk engaged in a bar fight with three male cadets who were disgusted with his attitude towards Uhura. Kirk was ultimately overwhelmed by the cadets until Captain Christopher Pike broke up the fight. Pike attempted to persuade Kirk to join Starfleet, believing that he could do more than be a simple rebel. Kirk at first rejected the idea, but Pike spoke of his father's brave actions, giving Kirk the motivation to sign up. Kirk rode onto the Riverside shipyard, gave his bike to a construction worker and boarded a shuttle for new recruits heading to Starfleet Academy. On the shuttle, Kirk met and befriended Doctor Leonard McCoy. Federation Starfleet service Starfleet Academy USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 2258 =Stowaway = =First officer = =Marooned on Delta Vega = =Acting captain = =Official promotion = After the he and his crew returned to Earth, Kirk was commended by Admiral Richard Barnett for his actions and given official command as Captain of the Enterprise. Kirk dressed into his new uniform and took a seat on the bridge of the ship for the first time. Commander Spock arrived shortly after, informing Kirk of his request to stay on board as first officer, to which Kirk felt would be his honor. Kirk then gave the order for Sulu to maneuver thrusters and for the ship to begin its journey into space under the official command of Captain Kirk. 2259 =Gorn encounter = In 2259, James T. Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise encountered the Gorn, after they had attacked New Vulcan, with the species having exited a rip in the fabric of time due to a malfunction with the Helios device. The crew encountered T'Mar and her father, Surok. =Rescuing T'Mar = in 2259.]] Kirk and Spock fought the Gorn commander. After a brutal battle, Spock killed him as Kirk rescued T'Mar. The three were then beamed back to the Enterprise, with Kirk carrying an unconscious T'Mar. =Nibiru mission = After returning through the rip, Kirk had the Enterprise set a course for the planet Nibiru. Kirk and Spock both logged entries reporting on their thoughts at the aftermath of the Gorn mission. They both mentioned that the next mission to the planet Nibiru, is something that they looked forward to. =Saving Spock = with Spock.]] After leaping from the cliff side, Kirk and McCoy proceeded to swim and returned to the underwater Enterprise. They both quickly returned to the bridge and spoke with Spock via his communicator. They argueed with each other over ways to save Spock from the volcano, including using the Enterprise to save him, but Spock informed them that he wished them not to, otherwise they'd violate the Prime Directive in revealing the Enterprise to the planets' lifeforms. =Dark rival = After the Enterprise crew encountered the Gorn, a man calling himself John Harrison attacked London, with a desire for vengeance against Starfleet. Behind the Scenes Appearances Star Trek *''Star Trek: Expeditions'' * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" * "The Galileo Seven" * "Operation: Annihilate" * "Vulcan's Vengeance" * "The Return of the Archons * "The Truth About Tribbles" * "Hendorff" * "Keenser's Story" *''Star Trek (video game)'' * "I, Enterprise!" *Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness * Star Trek Into Darkness * "Star Trek: Khan" * "Star Trek After Darkness" * "Star Trek: Ongoing, Issue 24" * "Lost Apollo" * "The Q Gambit" * "The Khitomer Conflict" * "Parallel Lives" * "Behemoth" * "The Tholian Web" * "Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War" * "Reunion" * "Live" * "Connection" * "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny" * Star Trek Beyond * Star Trek XIV }} Category:2233 births Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise personnel